The Joker Clan
by JynxyB
Summary: Mikan Sakura left Gakuen Alice about 1 year ago and she returns with a few guests. Her sisters. She's different...way different. It's good that she's a little mean and can defend herself...right? Wait...no! This story goes on by its self theres no summary! No! Just read to find out! And it has lots of blood in it. to let you know. You don't like blood then dont read.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE JUST TWO CHARACTERS! SANA AND YUKA SAKURA.

It has been 1 year since Mikan Sakura left. Nobody knew where she was. They thought she was dead. Some of them could careless, thy didn't care for her a bit. Some didn't smile or laugh as much. Where ever she was she didn't care. She was broken never again shall she break.  
A red limo pulled up at the front gates. One of the door's opened revealing a pretty petite fragile girl with pig-tails. She looked like Mikan exactly what she looked like when they saw her 1 year ago. It couldn't be her she looked exactly the same. Then another girl stepped out of the limo. She had black hair down to her shoulders. She was grinning like no tomarrow.  
Everybody just started at the two girls. They just walked past everybody like they were invisable. Walked into the school. When they came face to face with Narumi. He walked them to the classroom.  
"Class these are our new students." He said smiling a true smile.  
"Why are you smiling, idiot. It's nothing to be happy about." One of the boys said.  
"For me it is." Narumi said.  
"Whatever." The famous Natsume Hyuga said.  
"Girls come in!" Narumi said signaling them in. "I missed you so much." The black haired girl said rubbing her head against his shirt.  
"If you think this is some kind of joke cut it out! We don't need some girl you found to replace Mikan. In fact we don't even need Mikan. That name and person is forbidden in my dictionary!" Permy said causing Anna, Koko, and Nonoko to agree nodding their heads.  
"Oh, she won't be happy to hear that!" The little spitting image of Mikan whispered to the older black haired girl who was now frowning, nodding in agreement.  
"What are you talking about, migdet?" Natsume shouted, furrowing his brows. He was just as confused as everybody else.  
"Me?" Miny Mikan asked.  
"Yes you. For all we know Mikan Sakura is dead!" He hissed.  
"Well well, nice to know you gave up on me, bastard." The one and only Mikan Sakura said, walking into the room in cargo shorts, a tank top, and black and red high-tops. She had short brown hair up to the back of her head with an orange strip colored in her bangs.  
"What?" Natsume's head snapped over in Mikans direction, his lips slightly parted.  
"Nice to meet you again." Mikan said with a grin that could freeze hell. And in response, everybody shuddered in unease.  
"Mikan-chan!" Chibi said running up and hugging her, tight.  
"Whats up? Haven't seen you two in quite a while!" She exclaimed.  
"You three introduce yourselves." Narumi said, smiling.  
"Yuka Sakura. Black Rose nice to meet you. I have the Death, Wish, and Healing alices. Dangerous ability class" The little girl said, smiling sweetly.  
"Sana Hakanagi. Death Angel. Hello, how are you? I have the Shadow, Illusion, and Air alices. Special ability class." The black haired freak said with a grin.  
"Mikan Sakura. The Joker how do you do? I withhold any alice you could ever think of. Dangerous ability class." Mikan said bowing like a servant.  
"Yeah right. Like someone like you could be the worthless and pathetic Mikan we know!" Permy shouted, spitting.  
Mikan stepped foward and shut her eyes. Her whole body was surounded by black. You couldn't see anything, but black. When the black vanished there was no Mikan. There was a purple haired girl with a scythe in a pretty white dress flowing in the wind.  
"Do you dare to defy me? The Joker of all times? Master of all rhymes? The cause of all crimes? I wouldn't defy thee if I were you. It would just bring cruel punishment for thou too" She said with no hesitation. She waved her scythe and swung it. An inch more towards Permy's head, she would've been declared as the headless maiden by all that Mikan knew.  
"You wouldn't dare you freak!" Permy said, A little scared, but she wouuld never admit that. Never in a thousand years.  
"Oh how thou is so wrong. Thee did one thing wrong. Thee did not cut thou's head off for I am sad that I missed!" She said fake crying. From her point of view it was fake, but from anyone elses it looked totally real.  
"You really are a freak!" Permy said more like yelling now.  
"She is not near a freak as much as me" Sana said, stepping forward with a twisted smile from hell. God almost everything they did belonged from hell or is hell its self!  
Sana's hair grew longer to her thighs, her whole outfit turned into a blood red long sleeved shirt, black skirt with what seemed like blood staines on it ( I don't even know what it is) and white heel-less boots. She had swords in both hands.  
"Weapon of choice level: 10. My secrets are not well kept. It depends on what type of sword I have on what mood I am in. Either way I wouldn't get in my way if I were you. God knows what could happen to you, only god knows. Mess with me or my family, you die." Sana said twirling the swords in her fingers playfully. She could split you in half if she was in the mood for it. She didn't care what you were, who you were, looked like, or what type of alice you had even if you didn't have one it didn't matter to her.  
"Don't call me a freak or I garantee you, you will die" Yuka said staying where she was. Her eyes turned green, her hair turned red into one medium sized pony-tail. Her small outfit turned into a blackish purplish dress with a white symbal like number 6 in the middle of the dress, it was short yeah, but it fit her perfectly. She had a snake like sword holding it with both of her hands. When ever she would slash her sword through the air it would go all the way to the back of the room slashing the wall into a big X. She may have looked cute, but get near her she could probably rip you to shreads with her pet sword.  
"Um..c...could you...uh...put those away please? You...scaring every...o..one" Narumi asked stuttering. Everyone was either frozen in their seat, Or clinging to the person next to them.  
'Yeah right! That's not Polka! She's smaller than that!' Natsume thought with a smirk, shaking his head slightly. He thought it was unnoticeable. Oh how he was wrong.  
"Hell yeah it's me! Who else would it be?" Mikan said changing back to normal getting into a fighting stance.  
"Hn, you wanna fight little girl?" Natsume asked getting up from his seat, that smirk still playing at his lips. He knew he would win. For sure. Mikan didn't scare him. Well..for now anyways.  
"Fighting? You would be a waste of my time! Bastards, don't even want me here! How strange. When I was here the last time, you all loved me. Oh well people change. Including me! Too bad, I'm here and here to stay!" She said as she possessed him and slammed him against the wall. He went out like a light.  
"Uh...first period is over! Um...girls go to your dorms and get settled in if you'd like!" Narumi said while walking/jogging over to the unconcious Natsume.  
"That would be delightful!" Sana said as Mikan teleported them to their new dorm. This would be so much fun. Mikan Sakura was back and here to stay!

EOC.  
How was it? Plz review and tell me what you thought about it! If you didn't like it I will try my best to make it better. I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE ONCE AGAIN. JUST TWO CHARACTERS SANA HAKANAGI AND YUKA SAKURA! And the future OC characters. Lol.. And if possible plz don't try to make me change what my character's like.


	2. Chapter 2

...

Mikan was eating her candy that Sana gave her while she was in the shower and Mikan was doing Yuka's hair. Mikan was the first one to get up. She took a shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast from their mini fridge in their room. Sana was always the last to wake up and do anything that didn't involve video gaming, eating, or well anything that was fun to her.  
"Mikan-chan, I really want a teddy bear." Yuka said sucking on her thumb.  
"I'll get you one." Mikan said, finishing putting up her curled ponytail.  
"When?" She asked.  
"Sometime when we go to central." Mikan answered.  
"Mikan, where did you put my shoes?" Sana asked, coming out of the bathroom.  
"Uh...I think I put them under your bed." Mikan answered, shrugging.  
"'Kay. Go ahead and go to class I'll catch up when I'm done." Sana said as she put on her boots.  
"Lets go. I wanna get to class!" Yuka said, pulling her older sister out the door.  
They walked down the stairs and into the hallway to their new and old class room. Mikan was going to pick Yuka up and hold her until some one yelled, "Chibi!" It caught her attention. It was the Shadow prince, Tsubasa.  
"Chibi! Is it really you? I missed you!" He exclaimed, hugging her tightly. (A little to tight if you ask me)  
"Cant...breathe...tsu..basa" Mikan managed to say, arching her back.  
"Sorry sorry! Who is this? Little version of Mikan?" Tsubasa said, tilting his head as he turned his attention to Yuka.  
"My names Yuka Sakura! Im Mikan-Chans sister." Yuka answered, grinning widely.  
"Nice to meet you, Yuka-chibi!" Tsubasa said, shaking her hand.  
"Mhmm. I would've thought you would be in class by now." Sana walked up to the three, quite amused.  
"Ah...this is Sana my other sister." Mikan said, gesturing to Sana.  
"Hi."  
"Well, we have to get to class." Mikan said, waving as she walked through the hallways that seemed like a maze if you didn't know your way around.  
"So that was the famous Shadow prince?" Sana asked, stretching.  
"Yeah, cool ain't he?" Mikan asked, humming. Tsubasa was like a brother to her. She missed him, truly.  
"I guess." Yuka said, playing with her pnoytail holder.  
They opened the door to see the kids terrorizing Narumi. He was lying on the floor as the kids kicked him and Natsume was about to throw a fireball at him. Mikan stopped him with her Nulliflication. Natsume turned his head wondering what it was that stopped him. He saw a pissed off Mikan, she didn't like it when people would bully people she cared about.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Mikan asked, narrowing her eyes at Natsume.  
"None of your buisness, Polka-dots" Natsume said, scoffing. "What're gonna do 'bout it anyways, Polka?" He dared to ask.  
"Let me take care of it! Let me! Let me!" Yuka said, excitedly. She was jumping up and down, her skirt puffing up and down.  
"No. If she lets you do it, you'll get blood all over the place." Sana said sighing as she walked Yuka over to an empty table over in the back.  
"Aw, no fun!" Yuka whined, huffing. She stomped her feet slightly as she walked.  
"Don't call me Polka-dots." Mikan hissed, sneering as she clenched her fist.  
"What you gonna do 'bout it?" Natsume asked, smirking. BIG mistake. Mikan ran up to him and punched him square in the face sending him flying across the room crashing into the same spot he hit yesterday when she slammed him in the wall. Everyone gasped since usually when someone went to attack the Hyuga, He would dodge it.  
"It seems like you just _love _ that spot on the wall." Mikan said with an evil look in her eyes. She laughed to herself, clapping her hands together and dusting them off.  
"Thank you, Mikan-Chan!" Narumi said while picking himself up off the floor, dusting off his clothes and fixing his tie.  
"No problem _and _ you! Just because Natsume does it doesn't mean you have to be a bitch and join in on it just because you say you love him! Which you don't you have a mere stupid crush on him for 3 wait no 5 years!" Mikan snapped as she pointed to Permy.  
"No I did no such thing!" permy protested, crossing her arms over her chest as she protested to everything that Mikan said about her, that was clearly true.  
"What the fuck ever." Sana said from the back of the room. She didn't know Permy, but she knew that Mikan never snapped at anyone like that unless it was true. At least she didn't give one her long lectures.  
"You wanna fight?" Permy asked turning her head, most likely having a death wish. Maybe she just forgot about yesterday? That or she was just dumb.  
"Bitch, bring it! Show me what you got." Sana said with, grinning as she stood, cracking her knuckles.  
"Hmph. I bet you couldn't even last 10 seconds with me!" She scoffed, laughing.  
"Pfft! I bet you couldn't even last 5 seconds with me" Sana spoke, stretching once more. Everyone in the class just stood way back and watched from a not so far distance.  
"You know, if you do that your probably gonna kill 'er." Mikan said cocking her head to the side a bit.  
"Thats what aiming for!" Sana said, grunting as she kicked permy in the stomach causing her to cough up blood. Sana was going to kick her in the face until someone blocked it. Mikan sure enough didn't do it. She wanted to kill her with no expectations. It was Persona. The only time he came was when he gave out missions.  
"I shall not have you killing a pathetic girl like her on campus!" Persona said, glaring down at Sana. It was like the girl had a habit of doing this.  
"Yes, Nii-chan" Yuka hummed as she tapped her fingers on the table.  
"What ever." Sana said, putting her foot down.  
"Yeah yeah." Mikan spoke, rolling her eyes.  
"I have a mission for the three of you." Persona said. He walked over to Narumi's desk, sitting down on it. He wasn't exactly the bad guy anymore. Plus he was Narumi's lover.  
"What mission? We just got here!" Sana hissed, looking at the older lad infront of her. This wasn't fair!  
"Too bad. Your mission is to go to the AAO and retrieve any information you can on Reo's brother, Tobi" He looked at the girls, speaking sternly.  
"Reo has a brother?" Mikan asked. This was a little confusing. No one ever said that Reo had a brother. Mikan was pretty sure that Reo did _not_ have a brother.  
"Appearently, he went to the American Gakuen Alice and then dissapeared and went to the AAO to get stronger." Persona answered, tapping his fingers against his black leather pants.  
"Got it, but when do you want us to leave?" Mikan asked, sighing. She was bored with missions. But she really wanted to see if Reo had a brother and what he looked like.  
"Tonight."  
"Hai" They said then Teleported to their dorm to get ready.  
The three girls had backpacks on. They wore comepletely black. Sana wore black shorts, shirt and shoes. Ruka wore a black dress down to her knees and shoes. Mikan wore black pants, a shirt and boots. They were just sitting on their beds waiting for Persona. It wasn't long until the door opened.  
"You all look as black as night." Persona stated.  
"So, are we ready to go..or?" Sana asked impatiantly.  
"Yes. Be careful" He answered, handing them a map around the AAO headcourters.  
"Lets go!" Mikan said before jumping out of their window. The two girls followed.  
They ran through the forest (Like ninjas! XD) jumping from tree to tree. They were about a mile away from the AAO when Mikan stopped and looked around, causing the girls to stop as well.  
"What is it?" Yuka asked in a whisper.  
"Stay back to back" Mikan ordered as she crept towards them.  
"Who is it? What is it?" Sana asked, looking around, trying to spot something. Or someone.  
"I sense someone." Mikan answered, not letting her guard down.  
"Check it!" Sana said, running towards a tree and hitting it.  
"What the..?" A males voice spoke. The boy looked down at the girl who was ready to fight for sure. He bit his lip nervously, hoping he didn't get his ass beat. "H-hi..how's it going?" He chuckled, uneasily.  
"Daito, what the hell are you doing here?" Mikan asked, staring up at the dark figure that was still sitting up in the tree. She recognised that voice from anywhere. Daito was an old friend. See, Mikan and the girls went to the Gakuen Alice Academy in America. And plus they were all in The Joker clan together. The Joker Clan was a small village. They're rather famous in some places. Not many of the Jokers anymore. Daito was Mikans first best friend. They met back in the Jokers' Village.  
"I heard about your mission and wanted to help." He answered, mumbling.  
"How could you know?" Yuka asked, furrowing her brows.  
"It's all around Gakuen Alice."  
"America?"  
"Yeah. It's like a rumor going all around school." Daito answered, hopping down from the tree.  
"How? Anyway you shouldn't have done that. Sana could've killed you!" Mikan exclaimed, shaking her head.  
"Whatever. I didn't. So let's go, we don't have time to chat." Sana said as she put her hand on her hip.  
"I'll teleport us there since we can't lose any energy." Mikan insisted, nodding in agreement. Gaurds were surounding all around the place. Some were in the front most were inside. There was about 50 in the front on the outside. There was no telling how many were inside.  
"Okay so how are we gonna do this?" Daito asked, clenching his fist.  
"You each take fifteen and I'll take the rest" Mikan answered.  
"Does it matter how bloody it is?" Yuka asked, shifting from foot to foot.  
"For once..no, no it doesn't. As long as it's not your blood then it's fine" Sana said, shaking her head as she looked around the base.  
"Got it!"  
Weapons appeared in their hands. They walked out into the clear. Daito had hand claws (Sorta like wolverine, but not quite. They were attached to his glove.) Once one of the gaurds noticed them, the fight begun.  
"Your going down, brat!" One of the guards spat as they leaped forward.  
"Yeah right! In your dreams, grandpa!" Sana grinned. With one swing of both of her swords his head was slick off. Blood splattered on her face. She didn't even flinch.  
Daito had to be on guard the whole time. He had to get close to his opponents to strike them. It wasn't easy, but for him he could take two people down in four seconds it was only becuase of his agility. He could dodge any attack. If he didn't have his legs, he would already be dead by now.  
"Why do they always go for the tall ones?" Daito asked himself while fighting off three guards.  
"Becuase you look like your tough. I doubt it, squirt!" One of the guards that Daito was fighting smirked.  
"*Sigh* I hate that name. People never learn do they?" Daito said while striking at their shoulders.  
Yuka? Well, she was having to much fun. She enjoyed playing with peoples minds. She had this game of hers. She would slash their skin bit by bit letting it fall to the ground. Yuka never missed a hit. Nothing got in her way, she would set her target and hit it. It wouldn't take long for her to finish her share of enemies.  
"Hah! Like some one like you could ki-"  
"Don't underestimate me." Yuka hissed.  
"Wow, Migdet got some fight in her." Said the last guard to fight her.  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Yuka said, smiling innocently as she swung for his chest. He dodged. That was the first.  
"Hmm that won't do." She said swinging again hitting his leg. Screams of pain could be heard all around.  
"How...dare you!" He said as he propped his self up against the wall.  
"You shouldn't have done that. Now you're probably gonna die of a slow painful death." Yuka said as she slashed every bit of his body/skin.  
"S...sto..p...it" He managed to say, choking on his own blood.  
"Too bad too sad. This is your fate so follow it." Yuka cut his body in half after slashing thousands of cuts on the poor gaurds body. Almost everybody was done fighting except for Mikan and Daito. Mikan was fighting a gaurd with a scythe. Daito was having trouble getting close to the guy with a sword.  
"Why don't you just give up now? You can't beat me."  
"That would mean I'm a failure and I'm not near a failure" Mikan said, pushing his scythe away from her face. He stumbled backwards and put his guard down for a mere second. Mikan kicked his scythe from his grip and pushed her scythe through his body. And struggled to get it out, but suceeded.  
Daito couldn't quite get a hit on the guard that he was facing. "Kid, your strong, but not strong enough." The guard chuckled as he jumped, throwing punches and kicking at the poor boy.  
"*pant* When do you *pant* give...up!" Daito asked, pushing him off of his body.  
"Never." The last gaurd answered with a grunt.  
Mikan didn't notice that there were four gaurds coming from every direction. They were ganging up on Daito. Mikan knew she wasn't going to get there in time, so she just screamed.  
"Daito!" Mikan screamed at a wide eyed Daito, catching the attention of the two sisters. Their eyes widened. S

Find out what happends in chapter three! c:


	3. Chapter 3

...

Mikan's P.O.V.

Sana threw both of her swords at the gaurd on the left and right. Hit 'em straight through the chest. Yuka swung her sword at the gaurd that was jumping above of Daito. Slashed his body apart. I was hopeless so hopeless, but I couldn't just let him get killed bit by bit now could I? What kind of person do you take me for? I was one foot away from the gaurd infront of him. The only thing I could do was jump for it. So...I did.  
"Not just yet!" I shouted as I jumped and sliced his head off causing myself to get a gash in the stomach. The guards sword went thorugh my stomach. I skidded across the hard ground bleeding, knowing that it wasn't the end for me. My scythe had vanished do to lack of energy. Then guys all came running towards me. Screaming. They were screaming my name.  
"Mikan, you didn't have to!" Sana said as all of their weapons dissapeared too, she slid down on her knees, coming to Mikans aid. She was freaking out. They were thinking: 'What the actual hell? Mikan Sakura just threw herself infront of..? No. This has to be a joke.'  
I was a bit fazed. The pain coursing through my body like lightning. It took me a second before I snapped back to reality. I grunted, taking ahold of the hilt of the sword. I slowly pulled the sowrd out of my gut, the silver blade covered in fresh blood. My blood. I coughed a few times, almost collapsing on the spot. I panted before focusing all of my energy and slowly healing myself. It hurt like a bitch. "Yeah..I did. This isn't the end for me and you know it" I said in a mumble, wiping the blood from the corner of my mouth. The gash cleared up slowly. Everyone broke down in tears. Shocked of course. I had alot of tricks up my sleeve. I'm a Joker for crying out loud! It's gonna take more than that to take me down!  
"Damnit! Don't do that again, you baka!" Daito cried, falling to the ground on his knees. He was quite pissed. He had forgotten about being in The Joker Clan for a second. Even some people have heir weaknesses. He just hadn't figured mine out yet.  
"I was so scared that you would leave me." Yuka said as she nuzzled the crook of my neck, her cold nose tickling my warm skin. She was getting blood all over me. Not that I cared much. I mean, I was basically covered in my enemies blood from head to toe. Including mine..  
"Yeah..I love you guys too." I whispered while picking myself up off the ground, stumbling slightly, but catching myself from falling. "Okay We're not quite done with this mission just yet." She sighed, cracking her knuckles.  
"She's right. We should get inside and check it out." Daito nodded, taking a second to rest before leading us into the base.  
After we walked into the base, no gaurds were around. I told the guys that we should be on the look out. Our weapons appeared. Sana was being her usual self: playing with her weapons. Daito was...well he was...running and slashing everything in sight. Yuka was petting her sword. Me? I was keeping sight of everything to see if there were any enemies. I'm really the only responsible one in this group.  
"Something's wrong.." I said stopping abruptly, keeping quiet so I could hear something. Even the slighest noise. That was truly annoying.  
"What are you talking about?" Yuka asked, turning her attenion to her oldest sister.  
"No one's here. Something's wrong" I said, trying to figure out the puzzle. No one was here. If this was the real AAO base, there would be more guards. Surrounding around. On duty. But this..it wasn't quite the same.  
"Is that good?" Daito asked, furrowing his brows. He stopped slashing up a picture that was hanging up on the wall. Usually, Yes. That would be a good thing. But Reo doesn't leave this place unguarded while he's away.  
"Depends..." I continued to look around, eyeing everything up and down. Looking for a hint.  
I thought about it before I heard ticking. Nonstop ticking. There were no clocks around. No grandfather clock. Nothing that involved time. Or so I thought. I looked in every room of the base. I found nothing useful. Maybe they moved their business else where? Unlikely. I'm not liking this one bit. Then it donged on me. It was a trap. The ticking. Oh no. I followed the ticking, concentrating. It got I heard it. It was like a robot counting down. 15, 14, 13.. This was on of the lowest trick in _my _book. Damnit, how could I forget? It was a bomb. Every thing started to close in the walls, stairs, furniture, and more. Everything was closing in on the four Jokers.  
"W-what's happening?" Yuka stuttered, looking around frantically. She was claustrophobic. And this was freaking her the fuck out. Never in her short life had she encountered this type of trap. More or less delt with a bomb!  
"It explains everything! Its a trick. Run!" I yelled as I tripped to turn around, but kept running. I didn't even have to yell 'Run'. Everybody was already trying to make it out of the _fake_ AAO base. We've been set up. Of course they knew we were coming! Like Daito said: '_It's like a rumor going all around school'. _They must have found out that way!  
"How the hell did they get a bomb? Who even uses bombs anymore?" Daito yelled, his expression screwed up. Adrenaline pumping through our veins as we tried our best to make it through the base's double doors. We weren't going to make it. I just knew it.  
"Faster! Let's go! C'mon!" I yelled, grabbing Yuka and picking up our pace. She wasn't that fast. She was a little far behind. Her legs were failing her. She was on the brink of tears. Scared for her life, I imagine. Weren't we all?  
"Oh shi-" Daito couldn't finsish his words. Heat. Burning. I felt like I was on fire. The bomb went off just as we took our first step out of the base. We jumped. The force of the explosion pushed us out of the fake AAO base. We crashed into the lake about 3 miles away from the base. Before I knew it, I couldn't see anything. it went pitch black. All I heard were screams then everything went silent. I'm pretty sure I blacked out. I couldn't tell, but what I do know is that I heard a males voice say "Soon it will be all over."

EOC!  
Sorry it was so short. Bet it was crappy, Huh? But the chapters will be longer. Promise. I've been a bit busy with school. But tell me if you liked it. Review, Please! x3


	4. Chapter 4

Mikan woke up to a pitch black room. The sound of faint breathing echoed through out the room, (?) nothing else could be seen or heard. She looked to her left to see her sisters and Daito laying in hospital beds. They all had tubes running through their mouths. It didn't take long for her to realize she was laying in a bed with a tube running down her throat. It felt rather uncomfortable. The only thing she could really do was just look around. She had night vision so she's set for anything.  
"Well, the princess is awake" That scared the crap outta her. A boy with red hair, buckle boots up to his knees, a yellow hoodie jacket, and jeans. He had shaggy hair.  
'Who the fuck are you?' Was the first thing that popped into her mind.  
"Ooooh such a potty mouth, aren't you? Thats no way to treat me. The one that saved you. Without me, you wouldn't even be here." He treated her like a baby, walking closer and stroking her cheek. It took her everything she had to reach up and slowly slide the ube out of her throat. She almos choked to death. Apparently this guy could read minds.  
"Okay. Lets try this again. May I please get your name?" She said in th most polite and cutest way she could. Which was pretty much for her. From his face anyone could tell that he was blushing mad crazy by now. It was like he was glowing in the dark. It took the girl awhile to actually speak.  
"T-Tobi Akawari" The boy suttered.  
"Your suppose to be Reo's brother! But...thats not his last name"  
"You're correct both ways. We're not related by blood. Not at all for a matter of fact." Tobi sighed.  
"So, why did you save us?" Mikan was dead serious about this question. In her world it was either Kill or be killed. Thats her village motto. It wasn't Kill, save the killers life, and be killed. That was definitely not how they worked things out.  
"You're the princess of The Joker Clan right? Well, I need your help. I know you probably won't help, but I would be so grateful if you would take the job. Everybody's heard the rumors I know you don't like her, but please I promise that I won't harm anything." He began, looking down at Mikan wih hope filled eyes.  
"Help? What kind of help? Who are you talking about?" Cocking an eyebrow was the only thing she could do.  
"Princess Leiagh" Oh hell no. Mikan hates her guts. Leiagh even tried to steel the throne from Mikan once or twice before! How could she help that witch of a princess? Not in a life time would she except!  
"Give me one reason why. What's in it for me?"  
"I love her. She's my wife to be. I will help you too! I'll give you 70,000 yen. She's ran off again! That is what everyone has said. And I really have my doubts about that. I'm sure something bad must of happened. I reckon she was kidnapped! I need your help, Ms. Sakura. Badly. I need you to find her. And find out what has happened to my beloved Leiagh. She's...she's changed. She has gotten aggressive. She..she's demanding. And she even tried to..tried to.." He trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence. He figured that Mikan knew what he was talking about. Well...that did sound like the true Leiagh. 'But have you ever thought that she doesn't want to be with you?' She thought with a small scoff. She used her nulliflication, So that he couldn't read her mind again. Mikan thought about this. She had lost the one she loved before. She certainly didn't want anyone else to have that happen to them. When she was about to answer, She had ran out of breath. Of course she had over done it at the fake base. Mikan didn't answer or speak the whole time or she would faint of lack of oxygen.  
"Answer me. Please!" He cried. Mikan nodded the best she could with out hurting herself.  
"Y-you will?" She nodded once again. How foolish could this guy be? Mikan won't let anyone go with out an exchange. Not money, but at least something valuable like a soul.  
"Oh, thank you!" Tears of joy ran down his cheeks as he left the room for the weak and mad Mikan to rest which never happend do to her madness.

...

'How am I gonna do this? I don't even like the bitch.' Mikan thought to herself.  
"Ah...mmmfh! M-mikan-Chan" Mikan saw Daito infront of her hospital bed. He was limping. Also he might have got burned from the fire in the explosion. He had pulled the tube out of his mouth as well. And was having some breathing problems.  
"Lay down, you baka! You're hurt" Of course he didn't listen.  
"You know...I...ah...never thought I'd have to...l-leave you" Daito managed to say.  
"What do you mean?" Mikan asked worriedly. Fearing that this would happen.  
"Father d-doesn't want m-me to see you anymore so once I get better...I'll have to leave" He looked down from the sadness not wanting to show his face. She sighed knowing that this day would come eventually. His father was a mere blacksmith in the village. But that did not mean that he wasn't powerful. Daito was always a Daddys boy.  
"Because I'm a nuicense to the clan, right?" She just knew.  
"No! I mean...Yes. Leiagh is my sister. And you did try to kill her-"  
"I was defending myself!" Mikan retorted, gritting her teeth. Daito said nothing. "It was either that or be killed by the witch!"  
"She's not a witch!" Daito glared at the girl before him causing Mikan flinched. Daito had never yelled at Mikan.  
"Then why would she try to kill me?"  
"You're the one who tried to kill her. I saw it with my own eyes!"  
"You didn't see all of it."  
"I'd rather it be you than her." He muttered under his breath. Fresh hot tears made their way out and down Mikan eyes. Mikan never cried infront of anyone. But then again everything's different now.  
"I guess this is goodbye...Mikan." Daito said, finishing the arguement after what seemed like an hour. He let out a long sigh, slowly standing up. He whimpered, aching all over. Daito vanished in a nic of time before anymore words could be said. After everything settled into her brain. Her mind was still processing what had just happend. When that all sank into her brain, she silently cried herself to sleep.  
"I...*hic* don't wanna...*hic* be left behind anymore!" Was the last thing Mikan said before drifting into a sad sleepy dream of what happend that night. She had feared that her sisters would eventually leave her as well. Then she would be all alone.  
The group stepped into a white limousine. Nobody said anything. Then Narumi broke the silence. It didn't help much, but at least they were comunicating together.  
"The mission didn't go to well did it?"  
"No. We would've died if Mikan wasn't there." Yuka was laying on Mikan and Sana's legs. Yuka was childish in many ways, but knew what life meant.  
"Daito told me everything when I arrived at the hospital to pick you up." Narumi smiled small, leaning back in his seat. Mikan looked up, staring at her teacher, confused obviously. Wait, what? Daito did what? He left. Mikan saw.  
"He wasn't injured?" Sana asked, getting a little too close. Her face inches away from Narumi's. Mikan had told them everything that had happened.  
"Nope! Not one bit. He was at tip top shape!" Narumi hummed, smiling brightly.  
"How do you know Daito?" Sana asked, curiously.  
"He's transfering to Gakuen Alice. Didn't you know?" Narumi asked as he furrowed his brows. 'After all he said to me? Really? I don't think so. Now what is he planning to do? Just what...is he? I know for certain that he's not human.' Mikan thought, crossing her arms over her chest. She let out a breath, tilting her head slightly.  
Narumi sighed, not able to get a single word out of the girls for the rest of the ride. "Okay...We're here." Narumi announced, getting out of the limousine before helping the girls out like a true gentleman.  
"So, do you all think that you're able to go to class?" He asked, leading them as they walked.  
"Ready as we'll ever be, Sensei" Yuka held his hand, smiling.  
"Narumi...I think you should go on ahead we'll meet up with you." Mikan sighed, shooing him away until she had to slap him to go away.  
"What's up, Mikan?" Sana and the girls sat down on a bench behind the school.  
"Daito.. How could he? I mean when I last saw him he was beaten and bruised up. Then Narumi said that he talked to him this morning before he came to pick us up. And he was just fine. No bruises, no burns, no nothing. One more thing too. Guess what? He's transferring to this school." Even though the girls already knew.  
"Why would he come here?" Yuka asked, letting her legs dangle.  
"We gotta find out what's going on here." Mikan cracked her knuckles before walking into the school entrance, leaving the girls behind.

" Wait for us, sis! You know we're not as fast as you!" The two younger sisters ran after the eldest just in time to see a huge crowd of students surrounding no other than Daito and...whats that? Leiagh? Mikan narrowed her eyes, her hands balled up into fists.

...

End of chapter. Hope you guys liked it! Review plz. ~(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)


End file.
